tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
* Alec Baldwin |no_of_episodes=26 |released=September 14, 1998 - October 19, 1998 |previous=Season 4 |next=Season 6}} The '''fifth season' of Thomas & Friends first aired on television in September 1998 in the UK and had twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Production With Season 5, the decision was made to write a full series of original, staff-written stories, without using the Railway Series' books as a source. One reason for this was producer Britt Allcroft's desire to create a theatrical Thomas the Tank Engine movie, and requested that director David Mitton show off his modelling skills. Season 5 also took on edgier plot lines and included much more action. Some inspiration for the episodes came from a former LMR manager named David Maidment. In 1997, Maidment met with Steven Wright about the possibility of supporting the Railway Children charity, and while Wright told him the series' staff commonly received such requests, they would consider. During their meeting, Maidment relayed stories about his railway experiences working in South Wales and as the manager at Crewe station. Maidment received a call asking if he would allow some of his stories to be used as material – the stories from The Railway Series were frequently based on true events, and Allcroft and Mitton preferred this. Maidment agreed, and was also asked to review each story to make sure that the railway in the show operated realistically. As a result, Maidment received writing credit alongside Allcroft and Mitton. 10,000 pounds was later donated to the Railway Children for his work. The design for each new character would be chosen by David Eves, and given to David Mitton for approval. For ease of filming, Season 5 would introduce larger-scale versions of the narrow gauge engines, and from Season 6-12, these larger models were used almost exclusively. Originally, the character Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial difficulty in building a new model made them repaint Duke's model with Smudger's face. Episodes 6th October 1998 |17-4=#17 |17-5=The engines discover that Harold has been hired to show a special visitor around the island and fear being replaced. |18-1=Oliver'sFind80.png |18-2=Oliver's Find |18-3=7th October 1998 |18-4=#18 |18-5=Oliver is put on mail duty and ends up going down an old branch line due to a dozing signalman. |19-1=HappyEverAfter80.png |19-2=Happy Ever After |19-3=8th October 1998 |19-4=#19 |19-5=Mrs. Kyndley asks Percy and his driver to make a "good luck package" for her daughter's wedding. |20-1=SirTophamHatt'sHoliday56.png |20-2=Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday |20-3=9th October 1998 |20-4=#20 |20-5=The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt and his family go on holiday, though things start to go wrong. |21-1=ASurpriseforPercy54.png |21-2=A Surprise for Percy A Big Surprise for Percy |21-3=5th October 1998 12th October 1998 |21-4=#21 |21-5=Percy moans about his work in the mines and wants something exciting to happen. His wish comes true when a line of trucks/cars breaks away from him on the hill. |22-1=MakeSomeoneHappy71.png |22-2=Make Someone Happy |22-3=13th October 1998 |22-4=#22 |22-5=James sees Mrs. Kyndley, who is upset her sister can't come and visit. A "mystery tour" is arranged for her and James is chosen for it. |23-1=BusyGoingBackwards93.png |23-2=Busy Going Backwards |23-3=14th October 1998 |23-4=#23 |23-5=Toad confesses to Oliver that he wishes to go forwards for a change. On Gordon's Hill, the coupling snaps and Toad goes on a wild ride. |24-1=DuncanGetsSpooked58.png |24-2=Duncan Gets Spooked |24-3=5th October 1998 15th October 1998 |24-4=#24 |24-5=Duncan teases Peter Sam after some trucks/cars fall into a ravine, so Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story to make him eat his own words. |25-1=RustyandtheBoulder56.png |25-2=Rusty and the Boulder |25-3=5th October 1998 16th October 1998 |25-4=#25 |25-5=Rusty is suspicious of a strange boulder lodged in the mountains. |26-1=Snow61.png |26-2=Snow |26-3=5th October 1998 19th October 1998 |26-4=#26 |26-5=Thomas is cross with the snow, so Rusty tells him about Skarloey's own experience in an avalanche.}} Songs * Night Train * Accidents Will Happen * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * It's Great to be an Engine * The Snow Song * Donald's Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Come for the Ride * Harold the Helicopter * Percy's Seaside Trip Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * George * Caroline * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * The Firelighter * The Little Boys * Harold's Pilots * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Peter Sam * Henrietta * Donald * Trevor * Big Mickey * Jeremiah Jobling * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Refreshment Lady * Nancy * Farmer Finney * The Storyteller * The Butler * The Crovan's Gate Policeman * The Tailor * Duke * Bulstrode * Douglas * Diesel * Daisy * Class 40 * Sir Handel * Tom Tipper * Queen Elizabeth II * The Policeman * The Stone-dropping Boys * The Barber * The Careless Cleaner * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family * The Quarry-master * The Injured Sailor * S.C. Ruffey Characters Introduced * Old Slow Coach * Cranky * The Horrid Lorries * Old Bailey * The Special Visitor * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Derek * 'Arry * Dowager Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * Bert * Bertram * Rusty's Ghost Engine * Butch * Tiger Moth * Thumper * Harry Topper * The Wedding Guests Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season not to have any episodes based on The Railway Series stories by Wilbert and Christopher Awdry. ** The first season to introduce original characters not created by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. ** Alec Baldwin's first season as narrator. ** The first season not to air on Shining Time Station due to the show ending. Episodes from Season 5 were instead aired on FOX Family's Storytime with Thomas. ** The first season to use a Proteus 2000 to compose the music. ** The first season not dubbed in Ukrainian. ** The first season to air in Canada. ** The first season dubbed by The Maidstone Studios. ** The first season in which the phrase, "confusion and delay" is said. * According to an interview with David Mitton before his death in 2008, this season was supposed to be a showcase of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * This season features the most songs, at a total of ten. * This was also the final season of several things: ** Britt Allcroft's final season as writer and producer. ** David Mitton's final season as producer. ** Angus Wright's last season as executive producer. ** The last season to premiere in the UK on Cartoon Network. ** The last season filmed completely in 4:3 full screen. ** The last season shown in Germany and Spain until the eighth season. ** The last season to have a railway consultant until the seventeenth season. ** The last season where Thomas' shocked face had a buck tooth. * This was also the only season of several things: ** David Maidment's only season as railway consultant and writer. ** The only season where Donald appears, without Douglas. ** The only season recorded in Dolby Surround Sound, hence the absence of certain sound effects and music in either the UK or US version of several episodes. ** The only season in which Diesel does not appear since his introduction in the second season possibly due to his model being recycled for either 'Arry or Bert. * Michael Angelis was not credited in the opening titles for the UK narration. However, he is credited as narrator in the Hindi narration, even though it was redubbed, and Alec Baldwin was credited in the opening titles for the US narration. * Starting with this season up to Season 12, the brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train would be used when an engine puts on the brakes. * This season was never shown in Finland or Ukraine. de:Staffel 5 es:Temporada 5 ja:第5シーズン pl:Seria 5 zh:第5季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons Category:Classic Series